FAQ
Game: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - The 7th Stand User '''Version: 2.48 Type: Freeware Compatible Operating Systems: Windows 95/98/ME/2000/XP/Vista/7/8/10 Download link: http://7thjojo.tumblr.com/post/98202338885/after-several-months-in-the-making-the-7th-stand Credits: Concept & Development: NendoTairiku (http://clayman.net) Music: Nihon Hakei by Kenji (http://nihonhakei.com/) Maou Damashii (http://maoudamashii.jokersounds.com/) MichiKougaku (http://dooooooo.sitemix.jp/) Pixel Artwork: 16dot (http://r-mugendou.com/ura/item/) English Translation: Maud Duke (http://7thjojo.tumblr.com/) ---- 'Technical Issues' 1.' The font looks all squished! Download the font files here. If installing them normally doesn’t work, go to your fonts folder, delete any copies of the font that are already in there, and extract the zipped fonts into the folder manually. If that doesn’t do the trick, your file system may be corrupted. Go into the command prompt, type “chkdsk c: /f”, say yes to it running on next boot, and restart your computer. Also, if you’re running the game in Applocale, don’t do that. '''''2. The game crashed all of a sudden with a read access violation/file not found/gibberish error message! First of all, make sure you have the most recent download of the game - older downloads are missing a lot of fixes. You can also download a patch that fixes game-stopping bugs here if you got the game before the most recent major update (10/14/14). If redownloading doesn't fix the issues, send a bug report to brandnewscooby@gmail.com and I will try to address your problem as soon as possible. 3. The music won't play!'' In Windows 7, simply right-click the speaker icon in the taskbar and click "Open Volume Mixer", then make sure that RPG_RT.exe isn't muted as Skype and other programs have a nasty tendency of fiddling with it. In all other versions of Windows, go to Sound and Audio Devices in the Control Panel and select Sound Playback under the Audio tab. Click "Volume..." and increase the volume tab labeled SW Synth. If you still aren't hearing music, see below. ''4. The music is playing, but it's just the drum track/is off key! MIDI music isn't supported well in new versions of Windows. CoolSoft's VirtualMIDISynth should fix the problem. If the default soundfont still has issues, then you can download one a free one from the CoolSoft website. Actually, even if your music plays fine, you may want to do this anyway as the default MIDI instruments are very simplistic and can be improved greatly by using a higher quality GM soundfont. This gameplay video will give you an idea of how the BGM sounds with the NTONYX 32MB Stereo Set. 5. I get a window saying "DirectDraw Error(DDERR_UNSUPPORTED)" whenever I try to run the game! Some video cards don't like the way that RPG Maker handles full-screen mode. There's an easy step-by-step guide to fix this issue here. (http://imgur.com/a/eJu3C) If that doesn't solve the problem, you can always download RPG Maker 2000 (link not provided) and run the game in test mode through the editor. 6. Is there a way to run the game on Mac? One way to play RPG Maker games on Mac is through an emulator such as Parallels or Boot Camp. Though it would be easier use Wine to run it if you don't already have a Windows emulator set up. 7. Is there a way to disable fullscreen mode? Pressing F4 during gameplay will toggle windowed mode, and pressing F5 when in windowed mode will toggle the game's resolution between 640x480 and 320x240. 8. The game is lagging! Running the game in Windowed mode and switching to 320x240 resolutions using the above instructions in question 5 can help the game run smoother. Changing your display from True Color to High Color/16-bit in the Control Panel can also help greatly. 9.' The arrow keys won't work/my character is moving in random directions! Unplug any joypads, external mice, or other peripherals and try pressing one of the arrow keys on the keyboard or numpad. If you don't regain control of your character, restart your computer with all peripherals disconnected. '''''10. My saves vanished or crash on loading... RPG Maker 2000 has a rare bug where it will sometimes delete or corrupt saves seemingly at random. As a result, it's highly recommended that you periodically back up your saves (the files in the game folder labeled Save0*.lsd) in a separate folder. 'Other Questions' ''11. Can I play this game even if I haven't read all of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?'' This game is designed so that fans who haven't read past Stardust Crusaders can enjoy it without fear of spoilers. Some characters may make appearances, and there are some textual references to later parts, but no significant plot points are revealed. As for people who haven't read JoJo's at all, reading Part 3 is highly recommended, but not necessary - just be aware that as the game follows the original story relatively closely, spoilers are a given. ''12. When does my nickname get used?'' Party members will start to use your nickname once they reach the required amount of Friendship Points (10). You can check Friendship Points using the radio. ---- Copyright ©2006-2014 NendoTairiku. All rights reserved.